Prom Night
by smacked lover 22
Summary: Stella Bonasera is a senior in high school and her boyfrind Mac Taylor is a marine. Her senior prom is coming up and her boyfriend is planning to fly across the ocean to surprise her. bad summery good story.
1. Chapter 1

"Stella, you have to go to prom"

Stella Bonasera glanced up at her best friend Aiden Burns "I told you I don't want to" she said.

"Stella are you really going to break you're winning streak?" "Come on Stell you've been prom queen every year.

"Exactly I want you to win this year."

"STELLA"

"Aiden we have to go practice is starting." Stella said as she grabbed her friends hand and pulled her threw the crowd.

"Hey girls" Stella called as she greeted her cheerleading squad.

"Linds I like your hair like that" Stella said as she smiled at the younger girl.

"R-Really the sophomore stammered as she looked at the senior with her eyes full of admiration.

Aiden rolled her eyes she never understood why Stella insisted on being nice to the wanna-be. Over the weekend she had curled her hair in a desperate attempt to look like Stella.

After a grueling two hour practice Stella finally arrived home and raced to her room where she unlocked a box that contained all the pictures of her boyfriend that were not proudly displayed in her room along with all the letters they had written to each other while he was a way at war.

Stella took out the most recent letter he wrote her and read:

_Hey sweetheart,_

_I can't believe it has been three whole months since the last time I got to hold you in my arms. The second I get back to America I'm gonna hold on to you and never let you go._

_If I could have anything in the world it would be one more day with you. I just wanna see your beautiful face and tell you how much I love you. I miss you so bad it hearts. The next time I see you I promise I won't take for granite how beautiful your laugh is or the way your eyes glisten in the sun. Just remember babe in four more months I'm all yours again. I have to go now. I promise baby just four more months until I can see you again. I love you Stella. _

_ PS. Don't you dare fall in love with someone else._

_ -Mac_

The letter brought her to tears; she didn't know how she got so lucky. Her parents died when she was two and she never thought she would be in love. But then she met Mac and she finally learned to trust. She took a picture of him of her bed stand and held it close to her chest while she began to sob.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

The next day Stella was at her locker when Frankie Mala made his way over to her flashing her, his annoyingly cocky grin.

"Hey Stell heard you were going to prom alone"

She nodded.

"Well how about we go together?" he said as he winked at her.

"Frankie" she said trying to sound sweet even though being in his presence made her nauseous "I'm really not sure why you can't get this threw you're head, but I don't like you" "actually you disgust me you don't care about anyone but yourself and you've slept with everyone in this school and no matter how much you pretend your never going to be Mac" she snapped as she slammed her locker shut and walked away with her head held high.

"Hey Stella" he called after her "You're a bitch and a slut, no wonder you're parents didn't want you."

Stella felt a tear roll down her cheek and then she heard a boy's voice shout "don't ever talk to her like that again"

Stella spun around to see Mac's best friend Don Flack walking towards Frankie wearing a look of pure hatred. After Mac had joined the marines Don had become like an older brother to her and he was very protective.

"Apologize" Don yelled

"I'm not going to apologize to the dumb whore" Frankie laughed, but you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was terrified. Mac and his friends had always despised Frankie, especially when he began to harass Stella. Last year Frankie had been suspended for video tapping Stella in the dressing room and Mac had roughed him up a bit, but according to Don naught as much as the dumb bastard deserved.

"I said apologize" Don shouted as he threw Frankie against the locker.

"Ok I'm sorry" Frankie said as he walked away.

"Thank you" Stella mumbled as she walked away.

"Het Stell" Don called after her "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to prom?" "You know as friends I mean someone has to protect you from creeps like him" he said as he scowled at Frankie who was telling a group of freshmen how he fought of the infamous Don Flack.

"Don that's sweet but I think it's time you get up the courage to tell Aiden how you feel" Stella said as she hurried away before he had time to argue.

THE NEXT DAY IN AFGHANISTAN

"Sir permission to speak sir" Mac Taylor asked of his Senior Officer.

"Permission granted" "At ease soldier" he responded

'Sir may I request this weekend off sir"

"Permission granted soldier"

"Thank you sir" Mac said as he grinned at the thought of his beautiful girlfriend.

PROM NIGHT

"I'm so glad I convinced you to go" Aiden said. Don had taken Stella's advice and admitted he had a crush on Aiden and she had accepted his invitation to prom.

"So Stell you look amazing but I have to go now" she said trying to contain her smile.

"What" Stella practically screeched "I thought we were going together?"

"Yea change of plans" Aiden said as she ran out of the room trying not to laugh.

"AIDEN" Stella screamed down the hallway, but it was too late she was gone. Stella couldn't believe this was happening. There was no way she was walking into prom alone.

As Aiden scampered outside she was greeted by Mac.

"Is she buying it?" he asked.

"Oh my god Mac you should have seen her face it was hysterical she's pissed."

"Ok have a good time" Mac said as Aiden climbed into one o the black stretch limos that waited in the driveway.

Upstairs Stella was sitting in her room trying not to cry when her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered without checking without was checking to see who it was.

"Hello beautiful" Mac's voice said on the other end.

"Mac?" she shrieked with delight. "B-But how I thought you guys weren't allowed to have phones?"

"I know princess but every rule has an exception." "Now go outside I have a surprise for you"

"What?"

"Please Stell just go outside."

Stella raced down the stars and hurried into the back yard where she found Mac dressed in a tux holding a bouquet of roses. Mac she shrieked as she threw herself in his strong arms and kissed him.

"You didn't really think I was going to let the love of my life go to prom by herself" Mac said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much" she said the moment there lips broke apart.

"I love you to" he said as he opened the limo door for her.

In the limo they talked about school, the marines but mostly about how much they loved each other.

"You know" he said as he planted a sweet kiss on her forehead "I still have all the letters you sent me."

"Really so do I" she laughed

When the limo pulled up in front of the school Stella began to move towards the door when Mac gently grabbed her arm.

"Hey I got you something" he whispered.

He pulled a corsage made of pink roses.

"Oh Mac it's beautiful" she gasped as she put it on. It matched perfectly with her pink silk dress. The dress was simple because Stella had never been into rhinestones and glitter but when you were that beautiful you didn't need extravagant dresses.

As the happy couple made there way into the gym everyone stopped to stare as the schools former most popular couple made there way across the dance floor.

"Hey Mac" Peyton Driscoll giggled.

"Hey" Mac responded, never taking his eyes off Stella.

When Peyton thought they were out of earshot she whispered to her best friend Aubrey Hunter "Oh my god he was totally flirting with me."

"What are you talking about" Aubrey responded "He was obviously talking to me."

As the two girls continued to bicker Stella turned to Mac and laughed "Looks like someone has a fan club."

"Why, you jealous" he teased.

"I don't know should I be" she smirked

"No not at all" he smiled "if I wanted one of them I wouldn't be dancing with you" he said as he pulled her into his arms.

The couple began to slow dance even though it wasn't a good song for slow dancing they didn't care they just wanted to hold each other.

They danced for almost an hour thinking about how good it felt to be back in the arms of the person they loved. They were standing on the porch kissing when they the principal announced it was time to announce prom king and queen. "Ready to win for the fourth year?" Mac laughed as he led her threw the crowded room. "It won't be any fun with out you" she said pretending to pout.

"I know" he smirked.

She giggled as she cuddled closer into him.

Stella was crowned queen for her fourth year in a row and her king was Brendon Walsh. Stella didn't know Brendon to well but she had heard from many people that he had a thing for her so she wasn't exactly thrilled that she had to pose for pictures with him.

"Hey Stella" Brendon called as she walked away "how about a dance with your king"

"No thanks, I have to get back to my boyfriend she responded.

"Hey I just want one dance" he said as he grabbed her arm.

"Brendan stop it" Stella said as she tried to push him away.

"Let go of her" Mac snapped as he pushed Brenan away.

The whole room had turned to watch the altercation but much to there dismay Mac just shoved Brendan and walked away with Stella.

"Thank you for that" Stella said as soon as they were a safe distance away from Brendon.

"No problem" Mac responded, smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling?" Stella giggled as she wrapped her arms around his muscular torso.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have such an amazing girlfriend" he said as he began to kiss her passionately.

As there lips broke apart Stella whispered "Want to go somewhere more private?"

"I've been waiting for you to say that all night" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the limo.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

1234 by the Plain White tees blared threw Stella's bedroom as her cell phone began to ring. She smiled as she heard the song. It was the first song her and Mac had danced to as a couple and they had both set it as there ring tone. She recognized the number as Mac's mothers.

"Hey Michelle" she said enthusiastically as she answered the phone.

She heard sobbing on the other end.

"Michelle is everything ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Mac was in an explosion" the voice on the other end sobbed.

"Is he going to be all right?" Stella asked as her heart stopped beating.

"I-I don't know his" mother stammered as she gave Stella the name of the hospital he was at.

Stella raced to the car and rushed to the hospital. She could barely drive because she was crying so hard but she somehow managed to get to the hospital without crashing.

She entered his room where he was lying in the hospital bead hooked up to multiple machines. His mother and father were hugging trying to console each other.

"How is he?" Stella managed.

"The doctors put him in a medically induced coma to control the brain swelling." His mother sobbed.

Stella tried to control herself but she fell to the ground sobbing.

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Hey handsome" Stella said as she kissed her boyfriends unconscious face. She had spent almost every minute of the last three months sitting by his bed side telling him every detail of her day. She knew he couldn't hear her but he was the only person who really understood her and she needed to talk to him, even if all her friends thought she was insane.

The nurse entered the room and looked at Stella sadly "I know you love him but he would want you to enjoy your life, not spend all your time in a hospital" she whispered sympathetically.

"I know" Stella responded "but I want my face to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up" the nurse corrected.

"He will" she snapped.

"Look I'm just saying it's been almost four months and he has shown no sign of recovery."

"He's a fighter; he'll get through this" Stella tried to reassure herself as tears began to pour down her face.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey" Stella said as she spotted the Taylors from across the hospital. As she made her way over to them she noticed they were both in tears.

"What's wrong?" she asked "did something happen with Mac?"

The sound of his name caused Mrs. Taylor to cry even harder.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell her" the nurse said sadly "I'll give you a minute alone."

"Tell me what" Stella asked.

"W-We decided to pull the plug" his mother sobbed.

"WHAT NO YOU CAN'T" Stella screamed causing everyone in the hospital to turn in their direction.

"No No" Stella fell to the ground screaming and fighting away the nurse who had rushed over to help.

"You can't take him away from me" she pleaded before she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

I lay down next to his unresponsive body and sobbed. It wasn't fair. How could they take him from me?

"Mac" I whimpered "I won't let you die I love you."

After I heard the news I refused to leave his side. I hadn't eaten or slept in almost three days all I could do was stare at him in agony.

I knew I had to go to school tomorrow I had already missed three days and my foster parents were forcing me to go.

My cell phone rang and the ring tone made me cry even harder as I remembered happier times.

"Hello"

"Stella you need to come home" I heard my foster mother's voice on the other end of the phone.

"What?" I stammered "you can't do that it's my last night with him."

"Stella don't be ridiculous he's unconscious what does it matter if you are there with him or not he'll never know and you spending the last three nights there in completely unreasonable now get home" and with that she hung up.

I arrived home and as I walked through the door I heard my foster mother call from the kitchen "The dishes are in the sink."

"What?" I shrieked threw my tears "Mac is dying and you care about dishes."

"Stella" she said in that horrible emotionless voice that had criticized me for the past six years of my life "don't yell just do as I tell you."

"NO" I screamed.

"What did you say to me?" she spat.

"I said no, you never loved me you gave me a home and I'm grateful for that but I'm nothing more than a maid to you and I can't live here anymore" I yelled as I stormed into my room and slammed the door behind me.

"STELLA" she called after me "get down here right now."

I ignored her as I began to throw some cloths into as I began to throw some cloths into a suitcase. I walked out of the house completely ignoring her screaming.

It was freezing outside and I knew I had nowhere to go. I sat on the curb and sobbed for a few minutes as I tried to think of where I could go, Don's parents had very strict rules about girls coming over and Aiden was out of town. I finally broke down and called Mac's mother.

Fortunately they had been home and his dad had offered to come pick me up.

"You can sleep in Mac's room" his mother said as she helped me with my bags.

"Thank you" I whispered as I entered his old room.

I slipped on his tee shirt and inhaled the scent. I looked around his room. Everything was exactly the way he left it four months ago. I looked at the pictures on his bed stand. I barley recognized the girl he was with in the pictures. She was smiling and laughing something I had not done in four months. Stella hated herself for being so carefree.

Stella woke up early the next morning so she could spend as much time as possible with Mac. She arrived at the hospital a few hours before visiting hours but the nurse let her in since she had practically lived there for the past four months.

"Hey sweetheart" she whispered as she entered the room.

She cried as she watched him in his unconscious state. He had no idea that his life would be over in a few short hours.

"I'm so sorry babe" she whispered as she gently kissed his lips "I tried you know I tried."

She sat there for a few more hours crying and then she felt someone squeeze her hand.

She looked up at Mac he was still sleeping peacefully. She must be imagining things.

She starred at him. She knew it was impossible but she really thought she felt him squeeze her hand.

"Mac"

Suddenly his eyes slowly opened.

"Stella" he managed.

"I need a nurse in here" she screamed.

ONE HOUR LATER

Stella was sitting in the waiting room with Mac's parents. The doctor hadn't been able to tell them if he would be ok or not but he said there was a chance he would recover.

"How is he" Mac's dad asked as the doctor came down the hallway.

"He's stable"

"Can I see him" Stella almost begged.

"O f course you can" he answered, but it was too late Stella was already sprinting down the hallway.


End file.
